


A Lesson in Depravity

by bowtiesandsnails



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Height Differences, Height Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandsnails/pseuds/bowtiesandsnails
Summary: You first met Chris at a party. Now he's fucking you against his table.  What happened between that time frame?





	1. Chapter 1

Being 37 wasn't fun in all honesty. You were supposed to be settled down by now with two kids and a happy family...yet you weren't. You were single and a virgin who hasn't had her first kiss yet, let alone a boyfriend. Not to mention you were also very short, a woman in a teenager's body so to speak and it wasn't fun. You were constantly teased about your height and your petite stature in comparison to other women who were much taller and happily wed.  
"Hey,______, are you going to the party tonight? You know, the one in Beverly Hills? I hear some A list stars are gonna be there! Like I think some of the stars from the Avengers and some other movie franchise. OH oh! And also some big company men that we could snag a deal with!" Your coworker Cerise said as she brushed on some makeup. 

"Ah I'm working over time tonight, Cer. Plus I don't party either.." You nervously laughed. 

"Oh no honey I'm pretty sure you're making excuses, the boss even said that no ones allowed to stay over time tonight! Plus alot of men will be there!"Cerise pushed back at your dejection. 

"Oh..ok only for tonight though. You'll have to get me ready" 

\-------  
Cerise took you out shopping right after work ended at 6. The sun was slowly beginning to lower and you were running out of time, since the party started at 9. She picked out a figure hugging sparkly short black dress with a low v neck and long sleeves for you and ushered you to her apartment to do makeup.  
"Oh my god Cerise you have so much makeup.." you gasped as she flipped through her many party dresses.  
"I always keep extra, use whatever you'd like" she murmured as she kept her eyes trained on her dark emerald cocktail dress.  
You haven't applied any party worthy makeup in a long time-since highschool prom actually- and you were stupefied with her collection of brushes and pallets along with her lipsticks. The clock seemed to tick faster the more you attempted to find a makeup look so you just settled with a natural eye look and some bold lips. Certainly the statement. 

7:49. The venue was an hour away and Cerise was still putting on makeup. Cerise peeked at your pacing form and smiled. 

"Looks like ms.' I have to work overtime' is actually worried about being on time to the party" she giggled.

"Well I'd rather be early than late" you retorted as you fumbled with the watch on your wrist. 

"Well you gotta know, the people at these parties always arrive late. Plus there's always paparazzi so technically the party should start at 10." 

You visibly relaxed as Cerise put on a spritz of perfume and sprayed the fragrant liquid on you as well. 

"Let's go" 

\------  
Cerise was right. The lanes to the giant venue were backed up with security and paparazzo along with other A list stars that were trying to get in, and it was only 9:12. The Rolls Royce's were honking at each other along with the Bugattis and Lamborghinis with a bunch of other big CEOs and their dates. Flashing lights lit up the night as photographers took pictures of each star and ceo that walked by. Then you saw him. Chris Evans.


	2. Lesson 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark side of Chris is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy nsfw: lots of cunnilingus this chapter

 

 _"The Devil is a wily one, and, until an hour before he fell, even God thought him beautiful in Heaven."_ \- Arthur Miller, _The Crucible_

 

 

 

Of course, Chris wasn't the first to catch your attention,in fact, it was hard to focus on just one man because all were relatively handsome and way taller than you expected . Cerise tugged you forward further into the venue until she stopped at the buffet table filled with hors d'oeuvres and other delicacies. 

"______, the reason we're here is for. The.Food. This is probably the only time we're going to eat such high quality food for FREE." Cerise gushed as she darted for the porcelain plates on the side of the table. 

 

"No, we're here for the alcohol and men remember?" You giggled as you mimicked Cerise's motion and grabbed a glossy plate.

Cerise piled her plate high with meats, pastas and salads while you opted for meager portions of bread with  _very_   expensive butter and a medium rare steak. You were uncomfortable to say the least as all the men ogled at Cerise as you stood in line, clenching your dress to ease the tension in your mind. The food began to look unappetizing and morphed into gray piles of mush the more you stared and concentrated, whispers and laughter began to feel more like shouts and howls and you cowered next to Cerise. You couldn't deny that Cerise was indeed beautiful and well built for her age but you wish she wasn't because it felt like she was a bright lamp in a room full of moths at the moment. 

"_____, _______, _______? _______! Can you hear me?"

You snapped out of your paranoia and glanced at Cerise.

"What?" You croaked.

"I said let's sit at that table with Chris Evans and those other guys, y'know the people from the Marvel franchise?" Cerise replied, "Are you ok? You seem pale." 

"Yea yea! It's just i'm kinda tired from work that's all" you lied.

From there on it was as if time slowed to a halting stop or a cheesy romcom moment. He was laughing with his other coworkers, pearly whites flashing against his plush lips, eyes crinkled with ease and chest heaving that made you swoon. Looks like you weren't getting out of this confrontation alive. 

"Hi! I'm Cerise and this is _______, we're from the tech firm that's co partners with Marvel, could we sit here by any chance?" 

"Yea certainly!" Chris rasped as he put down the champagne glass he was nursing just a couple seconds ago,"My names Chris!"

From then on, Cerise held down most of the conversation at the table, save for the couple of times other actors from the table asked questions about Cerise rather than you, the quiet one. You just pushed some left over rosemary around your plate, watching the sprig connect to a small blob of oil and then turning glossy. If time could go faster, now would be the best.

"ANYONE WANNA GO DANCING?!" Cerise yelled, chugging down a glass of beer she ordered along with other shots of tequila and whiskey. 

"HELL YEA!" The actors all yelled back in their drunken fervor, except you and Chris. 

In all honesty you were perfectly sober and just about ready to sprint from here to get away from the obnoxious music and drunk people but you fidgeted with the ends of the table cloth instead, inspecting the thread count and hoping Chris would hurry and leave the table so you could escape. 

"So uh" he started,"Your name's _______, right? Cerise's coworker?" 

"Yes" you muttered

"It's a nice party isn't it? Everyone dancing and everything, I gotta tell you this feels better than going on a packed work day"

You silently nodded and looked at your plate again, anxiety kicked in on over drive, fingers fidgeting again.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He said, drumming his fingers against the table, staring you down as you peeped at his face and looked down again. 

"Not quite, I'm rather a ghost at these things called parties if you will. I'm just here for the good food and company" you forced , every word sounding strained and uneven.

"Ah I see..." replied Chris as he bore his baby blues into your own eyes, catching you off guard,"So what's it like being the size of a child?" 

"E-excuse me?!" your eyes narrowed as he smirked.  _That jerk...,_ "For one thing i'll have you know is that I can take your ass out in 3 seconds flat and have you screaming for your mom and does being tall make an excuse to have your head so high up in your ass?!" 

Forget being sober, now was the best time to be drunk.

"Ok jeez jeez I was just asking a question, does being short mean that you have an even shorter temper? And don't insult my mother like that, she's a respectable woman" Chris smoothly replied as he folded his hands, challenging you. 

 

"You know what, I bet I can beat you in a drinking competition" You spat, knowing that you'd regret this later, but now you didn't care because prince charming just insulted your height.

"Fine, whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants" He shot back. 

You had a high alcohol tolerance and you could definitely handle his pompous ass. 

* * *

"I hwin Chrish" you lazily said as Chris kept on drinking, perfectly fine. You were flat out drunk and he clearly won.

"No,______ you didn't "he laughed.

You felt warm and fuzzy, a feeling you longed for ever since your first sip of alcohol at a college party. Oh how nice it was to be so young and carefree.

"Crap! What happened to her??"Cerise whispered as you felt a pair of strong arms lift you up and onto a back. 

"Well... She challenged me to a drinking contest and she lost so now I guess she's sleeping?" Chris said, trying to keep you steady on his back.

Your eyes slowly flit open to see a very worried Cerise and a tuft of dark brown hair.

"I don feel sho gud" you moaned, pressing your cheek on Chris's neck. 

"Yea, do me a favor and bring her back to her place or at least your place. Help her sober up a bit, here's her address" 

"Can do" 

You rocked back and forth when he carried you to his car, the sway making you a bit nauseous and annoyed. You slumped back down on to his back and breathed in, cologne soothing the aching of your head. He gently put you down onto the plush leather seat and held you against his shoulder. The night was still young.  _Very young._

 

 

_\---------_

 

 

You awoke to the soft blaring of a TV and the smell of fresh baked pizza, stomach grumbling in response. 

"Hungry?" Chris said, offering you a slice from the box. 

"Mmm yea" you rasped, taking the slice from his hand and munching on it thoughtfully. 

Captain America was really sitting next to you eating a slice of pizza and watching SNL, go figure. Your head still pounded from drinking and you stopped chewing momentarily to let the pain subside, causing his attention to land on you. 

"Hey are you ok? I think you drank too much" He sighed as he pulled you closer in his _very_ buff and _very_ nice arms. 

"no shit man..." you groaned, clutching your head. _When did he get this affectionate in the span of who knows how many hours?_

"How long has it been since the party?"

"about three hours give or take, you tried making a move on me while nauseous it was actually prettyyy funny" he chuckled. 

You pushed him away, suddenly remembering that this wasn't like you to cuddle up to a stranger that you just got drunk with. 

"Crap I'm so sorry I have to get going.. Uh how much was the pizza?" you got up and slowly backed away from him, from his magnetic eyes and from those dangerous lips of his. You felt a slow blush spread on your cheeks, giving you a painful reminder that you did have a  _slight_ crush on him even though it had been only a few hours. 

He eyed you slowly, taking in your form. The black dress certainly was giving him a helping hand in thinking of undressing you and having his way with you on the couch, screaming his name and cumming all over his cock and his tongue. The silence grew unbearable and you cleared your throat , attempting to break the miasma of lust that was clearly pouring out of him. You were scared you realized, of this man that easily towered over you, that could crush and break you if he wanted, if he  _pleased_. He cracked a smile.

"$1050 plus tax for making me carry and drive you to my place and then having to deal with your alter ego of a mess" he challenged as he stood up.

_Are you fucking serious??_

"W-what? Come on Chris you're joking." you nervously laughed, the weight of his words filling you with dread. He was joking right?

"You tell me  _baby girl ,_ am I?" he purred, getting up and slowly stalking towards you. 

"I-I mean I certainly don't have that amount of cash on me, just look at me! Do I have a wad of cash sticking out??" you panicked, it was fight or flight now. 

"Well I am certainly looking at your body and it's pretty hot" 

You suddenly felt electric, arousal seeping through your dress and straight to your clit and making it pulse. The room expanded and shrank and the light from the TV was becoming blinding. Something was not right. You swallowed dryly and rubbed your thighs together to get rid of the slow thrum in your clit.

"You should be feeling it by now,______" he chuckled darkly, eyes raking over your body once again and stopping at your soft thighs that were now squirming under his gaze.

Your eyes widened at his remark.

"W-what?" the thrum in your clit was becoming painfully intense now and it wouldn't stop.

"I slipped in some things in your beer while you were busy drinking, flibanserin and a sedative to be exact. Looks like it's working wonders on your pussy isn't it?" he crowded you up against the ledge of the plush couch. One push and he could have you toppled over. You tried to speak but all that came out was a croak , it felt like something was forcing you to stay silent.

The sedative took its effect and you had to prop yourself up on the couch before you slumped to the floor, but he caught you just in time before you passed out.

 

\--------------

_darkness._

Your eyelids shifted rapidly under the silk, attempting to find light within the sea of black. Your fingers twitched and jerked against the ropes that bound your hands against a wooden headboard. Your legs were spread wide open and in the same condition as your hands. He stripped you down except for the bra and panties you had on, but even then it provided no coverage.

"You awake kitten?" he cooed as he walked to the center of the bed, his knee dipping into the large mattress. You attempted to scream and get his neighbor's attention, but you realized that you were gagged with the same material as your currently blinded eyes.

He slowly kissed the inside of your thigh, sucking the tender flesh with his lips and you jolted in response. 

"sweet" his breath ghosted over your sex and your clit twitched, reminding you that this jerk drugged you and now made you extra horny.

His fingers drifted over the band of your underwear and pulled the material back and up, the cloth pressing deliciously against your center and nudging your nub, making a muffled moan escape you. You were acutely aware of how wet you were when the fabric let out a squelch, much to your embarrassment and you squirmed.

"Do you hear that baby girl? You're fucking dripping. It's showing all over your underwear." he breathed. 

He blew air over your sensitive clothed clit and gently sucked on it, ripping a whimper from your mouth. He pressed his face into your core and his nose nudged your clit as his tongue lapped at the dampening cloth. The familiar squelch of your arousal was gradually becoming louder with each lick and prod. Your were thrashing against the restraints as the stimulation was becoming painfully  _too good._

"Fuck you taste good, I want you cumming in my mouth and all over my face until your little pussy gushes over the thought of my tongue." he growled , ripping your underwear off your thighs.

Your pussy was bare and drenched on top of the sheets and you gasped in short breaths as he rubbed small circles where your thighs and your sex met. Your clit was on overdrive as he kissed it, flicking the tip of his tongue over it and sucking on it until it became erect and pulsing. His tongue moved down and into your entrance , tonguing the hole and slipping it inside. Your hips bucked up into his face and you ground all over it, desperately seeking more friction. He let you grind against his face as his fingers found your nub and began pinching and rubbing it up and down making you scream as he continued to tongue fuck you. His beard then rubbed against your clit as he slipped in 2 fingers, digging through you to find your g-spot and doing so successfully. Your hips bucked into his face as his beard rubbed your clit and his fingers pistoned inside of you until you squirted all over the sheets and onto his face. He lapped at your sex and at your clit, flicking and sucking on it again until you came a second time on his tongue. Your body shook the more he did it and you were tempted to push him away, but the restraints were preventing you from doing it. You cried out against the silk and your legs trembled. He stopped and kissed your mound as you sobbed. 

"Sorry was that too much?" He whispered as he untied the blindfold, blue eyes searching in your own teary eyes. You nodded and he pressed a soft kiss against your cheek. His face was glistening from your cum and you blushed crimson to the sight. He smirked and untied the rest of your restraints. You sat up and rubbed your wrists that were currently chaffed from the silk. 

His gaze landed back onto your exposed sex and he licked his lips. 

"I still want to eat that pretty pussy out baby"He groaned and grabbed ahold of your ankle and slid your legs open to him. 

"No Chris I can't I really can't please" you begged as he lowered his face down between your thighs. 

"Your pretty clit's telling me otherwise" he licked it slowly and your head fell against the pillow as your hips arched. Your pussy was becoming wet again for him the more he licked and suckled on your pearl. 

"Sit on my face and ride it" he said, suddenly getting up and flipping your body up and over his face. 

"Chris Sto-" before you could finish he lowered your hips down and kissed your clit lovingly. Your ground against his face , moving your slit up and down and all over it, earning a moan from him. You moaned and swiveled your hips against his tongue and you came hard, body shaking yet again. 

He gently put you down next to him, his breath ragged and slow. Your eyes fluttered close and he held you against him, petting your hair and pressing kisses along your neck.

"Good job,_____ when you wake up I'm gonna fuck that tight pussy until you can't take anymore and beg me to stop" He grumbled. 

_Great._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally gets rejected for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup my readers,  
> I haven't been updating partially because I'm really busy and also because i'm running out of inspo and direction! Please comment anything you'd like to read about (sex wise) or just plots! Thanks for reading:)

You woke up to the sound of his rough breathing as he slowly stroked his cock under his sweatpants while you laid there. You were still evidently wet and craved for his touch and tongue again, but you were afraid that he'd go further this time. 

"H-how long have I been out?" He looked down at your naked form and his baby blues turned darker with lust, he licked his lips. 

"About an hour, I've just been waiting for you to wake up so I could fuck you" He rasped as he tugged on his arousal, the engorged head leaking copious amounts of precum.

"What? Wait Chris I'm still a virgin! I can't just give it away to some random strang--" 

He smashed his lips against yours and you moaned as you put your arm around his neck and ground yourself against him. His hands were roaming your body, squeezing your peaks and sliding down to grope your ass. His head went down to your nipples and he gently sucked them, letting go with a quiet 'pop' each time he switched between them. His fingers tugged on your turgid nipples and you ground even harder against his erection and you both moaned. 

"Wait wait I..." You trailed off and pushed him away slowly and looked back up at him, "I can't do this, I mean i really um liked what you did before I passed out but I need to make sure I'm making the right decision you know?" You fisted the sheets as he let out a sigh. 

"Look,_____ I know I forced myself on you and I just want you to know that you're the most fuckin hottest girl i've ever touched and tasted, even if you're small and barely pass my shoulder" You gave him a light punch for making fun of your height and giggled, while he took your hand in his and kissed it. 

"So I guess its still a no?" he asserted yet his eyes begged to relieve him of his erection. You shook your head and leaned in to kiss him as he cradled your head. 

"I'll suck you off... But I can't guarantee it'll be good" 

====================================================

Of course saying you'd suck him off was out of the ordinary because you had no experience whatsoever in the field of blowjobs. You were now at his thighs and you heated up, trembling actually as you slowly stroked his long, thick and curved cock. It was a beautiful shade of pink and the tip was red and engorged , throbbing and waiting to put your lips on it. He sharply sucked in his breath as you tentatively licked the head and closed your lips on it , lapping up his salty precum and staring back into his closed eyes, watching every quickening breath and the rise of his chest. You started to test the waters and go lower, using your tongue to feel every vein along his cock , tracing the curve of it. He put his hands in your hair and lowered your head down to take more of him and you slightly gagged. But you still sucked and latched on , saliva slowly trickling out the more you bobbed your head up and down. Slowly, slowly, and slowly until his grip tightened and you moved faster , throat burning with his cock stuffed in it . 

He came in spurts and all over your mouth , cum running down your lips and chin the moment he finished and hazily looked down at you. If he was a god he'd definitely be Adonis. 

"You're so fucking beautiful baby girl, all covered in my cum" he rasped.

You wiped away the remnants of his arousal and swallowed. It was bitter but it was  _him_. You flushed and looked away and he grabbed your arm.

"Look at me,______" you licked your lips as his eyes roved over your body,"so fucking beautiful". 

"so.fucking.beautiful"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here:~) hope you enjoy!


End file.
